One Chance
by lovelifegirl
Summary: Wendy is all alone. Her children were taken to safe houses, and her husband was called back into the war. She thinks back to the time when she was 12, and when she first saw, Peter Pan. (This story is based after the 2nd movie, and please note language here is British English/Australian English)
1. Chapter 1

**(Please Note: I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with Peter Pan, Walt Disney, or anything affiliated with the making of ANYTHING with Peter Pan. All characters associated with Peter Pan are credited to the rightful owners. Hope you guys Enjoy :D )**

"You changed.." Peter said, looking away.

"Not really" Wendy replied. Slowly lifting her hand towards Peter's face, turning it to face hers.

"Not ever" She continued

She scanned the room. It was dark and empty. The walls were slowly peeling off, and its faded colour echoed the room with a dull light. Wendy walked to the window at the end. She unhooked the windowsill and the windows flew open with a giant thud. The breeze brushed against her face, giving her chills. She looked up at the high moon. It glowed brightly against the dark, lonely sky. The moon was alone. No stars around it to offer their companionship to the moon. It was just there, with its only purpose, to shine upon Earth. The moon, although fiercely shining, had a sadness to it. A kind of sadness Wendy could relate to. Her children were gone now. They had been whisked away to safe homes because of the war. And her husband? Edward had already been taken away to go to war, again. Wendy had no word from him ever since. Wendy felt she had nothing to hold onto. She dropped quietly to the window bench. Small particles of dust zoomed out of the red cushions. That didn't bother Wendy at all. She remembered being here. This was where it started it all. When _he _had arrived. The boy from her stories, real and in person, coming to greet them. This had also been where it had ended. She rested her head on the side of the window and looked out. She glanced at the sky, she saw 2 bright figures off in the distance.

_2nd Star To The Right, Then Straight On Till Morning.._

Part of her wondered what it would have been like. To stay with Peter, and never grow up. She loved her wonderful children, and her loving husband, but she couldn't help but wonder. What if she never grew up? What if she stayed with Peter? She came onto the windowsill, every night. Always remembering what had happened during her time in Neverland. Fighting Captain Hook, telling stories to the Lost Boys, meeting the Mermaids, and seeing the Indian Chief. She closed her eyes and pictured it all. It was amazing, but the most amazing was seeing him. She was brought back to the thought of her husband. She loved Edward. Very much, but their love hadn't seem to cover the love she felt for someone else. Nothing is like a first love. Her thoughts drew on when she saw Peter for the second time. In her heart, she knew she felt love towards Peter, no matter how wrong she thought it was.

"Goodbye Wendy" Peter mumbled loudly. His hands clenching his hat.

"Goodbye Peter" She replied with a yell, so he'd hear her as he flew into the dark abyss.

_"Goodbye Peter" _She whispered to herself. Holding her hands close to her chest, almost like she was trying to grip her heart. A tear fell and rolled down her cheek, slowly. She closed her eyes and listened to the pounding of her heart. It hurt. It hurt knowing she might not see her children for a long while. It hurt knowing her husband still loved her, while she was here, constantly wanting someone else with her. And it hurt, knowing she was in love with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I went over my previous chapter and noticed how terrible it all was! I don't know how myself you could read it, it seemed rushed and pretty bad, so hopefully this one is better :) Enjoy**

Peter saw Wendy. He always saw Wendy. Every night, she left the window open, and every night he had questioned whether or not he should enter to see her. 'Grown Ups' weren't allowed to see him. How could she? What made her different from the rest of them? Peter knew. He knew it too well why she had differed from others. He was just too stubborn to admit it to himself he felt something towards her. This feeling. He hated whatever he was feeling. It was a 'Grown Up' emotion. He shook his head frantically. His gaze quickly glanced back at her. She was just there, with her head resting to the archway of the window. Her knees close to her chest, almost like in a ball shape, under her blue robe. Her head quickly arched up towards his direction. He swiftly flew behind a brick chimney in one of the neighbouring buildings. Her eyes were a crystal blue, and her golden hair flowed behind her. She still looked the same as she had all those years ago when they first met. About a month ago was when he first saw her as an adult. Her hair loosened from its once, perfect curls. Her voice had changed from a high pitched tone, to a lower frequency. Aside from those, and the obvious changes that a girl undergoes to become a woman, to Peter, she seemed the same. Her eyes still glistened like the sun did on the deep blue ocean, and her smile. Her smile still curved into a perfect, almost oval, shape across her face. His heart was still pounding at the sight of her. She had almost spotted him, but then again, she knew he was there. She always left the windows open, always knowing. Upon closer inspection, Peter noticed something different in her eyes. They didn't sparkle like they did. Wendy's eyes seemed to take on a light transparency of red, and she had more of a puff under her eyes. Wendy soon rested her head against the white arch of the window facing out, and slowly closed her eyes. He watched her carefully. One little tear, barely noticeable, came rolling out from her eye, down her cheek, to her jawline and onto the bottom frame of the window. Peter stayed in his hiding spot for a few minutes, just staring at Wendy. He soon moved closer to the window. He tried to be quiet and careful, to not wake her. He wanted to do this. Every night. He wanted to go to her. Fly through the window and just be with her. But every night, his brain fought with his heart, and his mind always won. This time, he was letting his heart decide. He soon found himself at the windowsill. His heart pounded faster and faster, just never ending. Thud after thud, after thud! He wanted to wake her, but he couldn't bring himself to nudge her to wake. He reached into his green pocket. A little bead, almost like a bean, emerged out of his pocket in the palm of his hand. He picked the little object with his other hand, using his thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm sorry.." Peter whispered lightly.

He curved over her and placed the small bean-like object in her hands clutched to her chest. He flew just a few metres outside the window and turned back, glancing at her one last time before he left. He turned back ready to go back into Neverland before something had stopped him.

"Peter?" mumbled a voice from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry there were mistakes, I can't go back and correct them sadly, which is embarrassing! With this story, I want to incorporate things from the 2 Disney Movies, and include some parts of the Original story written by J.M Barrie.**

Wendy could tell who he was from the silhouette in the darkness of the night. It was easy to tell from his young, not to mention flying figure who he was. His body turned around slowly. She caught sight of his red hair, which fell effortlessly across his face, under his green 'elf-like' hat. His hair was blown further across from the slight breeze in the air. Wendy never got to see his face because of the darkness which blanketed over them. He still wore the same clothes from years ago, and although she saw him at this very window, she couldn't get over the fact at how much he didn't change at all. Still the same 'elf-hat' with the red feather on the side which arched back behind him. His green tunic with his brown - probably leather - belt, dark green tights, and almost floppy light grey/brown shoes. Her arm extended towards him, but the closer her hand got the further away he seemed to be. He was either further away from her then she thought, or as she got closer to him, he inched backward. It was no use. If she held out her arm any further, she was going to fall out of the window and tumble all the way down to, most likely her death. Wendy sighed so softly that he wouldn't hear her. Her fingers curled together, and she pulled her arm slowly back towards her, and eventually to her side. She lifted her left arm and rest it against the frame of the worn-out, wooden window. It was chipping away, and the thin cover of white paint was peeling off. She used her other arm to extend her night-gown outward to her right and lifted her legs upon the sitting bench.

Peter eyed her carefully. He was ready to fly away, and that would convince her that it was all a dream. An image created in her head. No, he couldn't do that to Wendy. Wendy was different. The first human he really had a connection with. A burning fury started inside of him at the thought. He did have a connection with her. But that was the problem. They_ did_. He wasn't sure he felt the same way towards her as he did all that time ago. What seemed like limitless days were years in 'reality'. He felt betrayed by her in a way. She grew up. His anger towards her soon diminished. No. He was never angry with her. She was still Wendy. He witnessed that not to long ago when he came back and saw her. He wasn't sure what he seemed angry about anymore. Was it the fact that she wouldn't stay in Neverland with him? Was it because in her _reality_, she _had_ to grow up? Or was it because he chose not to grow up with her? All those questions, one after another, consumed his mind. He felt like a hopeless train-wreck, but physically, he was just there in the air, watching Wendy.

Peter was just standing there, or more like levitating there in the air. She was still standing on the bench, and all they seemed to do was watch each other. A white light sparkled from the sky. Both Wendy and Peter looked up in curiosity. The moon had been covered by a cloud, and neither one noticed. The cloud was swiftly making its away across the sky, and eventually exposed more of the moon to their vision. They both looked in amazement. Wendy glanced a Peter. He was still looking at the moon, just like a little lost boy trying to find a way home. He was still the same. He hadn't caught her catching a glimpse at him. With the reassurance from the moon, she could see clearly now that everything about him was still the same. Peter turned his head to her, and they were looking at each other face to face now. There was no hiding anymore. Peter closed the distance between them and came just outside the window. His arm slowly came to his head and gripped his hat tightly. His arm gracefully moved his hat from his head to his side in his hand. He was still gripping the hat as tightly as he could. His lips curved at the side to form a childish smile. Almost like how you would smile out of embarrassment. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath in.

"Hi Wendy.."


	4. Chapter 4

Shocked rushed throughout her body. Every inch was covered in the rush that overwhelmed her. Peter came closer to her, adjusting his hat back on his head, right where it belonged. A breeze came through behind Peter and slightly brushed her skin. It wasn't rough wind, or harsh. It was gentle, calming. It had a relaxing feel to Wendy. It brought her back t when she first met Peter. This window, was where they left together. A memory like this would have brought her sadness, that is, if it was anytime before she met Peter at this very moment. Him being here brought her a certain happiness. One that couldn't be filled with sibling love, or parental love. Peter had felt it too. He knew that every time she was with him, something happened. Like an illuminating light in the darkest place. Peter inched closer and closer to Wendy until he was only just outside the window, and right in front of her.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed with excitement. She threw her arms over Peter and they soon began to embrace. She let go after a few moments of hugging.

"I can't believe you're actually here" She continued. Tears started to form from in her eyes.

"Me either" Peter replied with a chuckle.

"Wendy.." Peter continued. A serious tone was coming from him now, something Wendy was shocked to hear, but she eagerly listened.

"Whats happened to you?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean whats happened to me? You saw before I..." Wendy paused for a moment. She looked away from Peter, unable to look at him at these next words which were coming.

"Grew up.." Wendy said, lowering her tone to an almost whisper. Peter was angered by the 2 words, especially coming from Wendy, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He needed to talk to her about something else anyway.

"No" he grumbled.

"Then what is it Peter?" Wendy asked, confused.

"You've been different lately" Peter said slowly, not wanting to offend Wendy.

"How?" Wendy was still confused at his concept. She was still Wendy, and nothing changed. If she hadn't changed since they first met, how did she change from when they met just a while ago?

"You're sad Wendy, I see.." Peter stopped. He gave too much away already. Wendy knew though. Since her children and husband were gone she was alone. Sad. Her sadness came over her once again at her loneliness, and not knowing whether or not if they were safe.

"You've been spying on me Peter?" Wendy asked. Lowering the serious tone that had surrounded the conversation.

"What?! I have done no such thing" Peter replied, with a hint of frustration in his voice. She giggled. Her laughter hadn't lasted long. She knew she had to reply to him now. He knew she was overwhelmed with the sadness of her loss and she had to tell it to him now.

"I've.. been alone Peter. Jane and Danny were sent away. It was too dangerous for the children to stay here. And.. well.. Edward is gone. I don't know where he is. He was sent back into the war, but I haven't heard from him since he left" Wendy looked down. Tears hadn't formed in her tear ducts yet, but she felt that her world was crumbling to pieces right before her eyes. She had nothing anymore. Peter didn't want to hear of this anymore. He quickly grabbed at her hand.

"Peter what are you.." She started to say.

"I don't want you to be sad or lonely anymore Wendy. I want to take you back now."

"Take me back?"

"Yes" Peter whispered. He leaned in towards her ear.

"To Neverland" Peter continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say, anyone keeping up with my fanfiction (thanks a million!), I'll be posting probably every 2nd day. :)**

Peter swiftly began to tug at Wendy's hand, and slowly pull her out of the window. However, Wendy was a lot older than Peter. Physically anyway. She resisted the urge, and began to tug back towards the window, back inside. Peter placed his hand on his head, confused as to why Wendy wasn't going to let him take her to Neverland. He slowly let go, being careful not to have her bounce back inside from the force she was pulling against him.

"Whats wrong Wendy?" Peter asked. She blushed a little, and turned away from his gaze. Surely Peter wouldn't be able to fly her to Neverland like this. He was just a boy, and she was now a grown woman. An adult. She would be way to heavy for Peter.

"Peter, surely you must know that I am far to heavy for someone like you, and it doesn't look like Tinkerbell is here with you" She replied. She felt more and more embarrassed at the thought of him trying to fly with her. She would just bring him crashing down. Totally disregarding her thought on the matter, Peter did exactly the same as he had before. He took her hand and there they flew off into the night sky. Wendy shot a slight scream. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She became more realistic, and her instincts told her that they would plummet right down to the bottom, on the streets of London. Instead, Peter was flying with ease, holding Wendy's hand. Her panic slowly disintegrated. She was slowly starting to enjoy herself like she had, all those years ago. She felt free. She felt happiness. They quickly made their way towards the 2nd star on the right. As they got closer, a bright light that glimmered,

"Peter what is happening?" Wendy yelled. It seemed to get louder, and more bright. It got so bright she was almost blinded by it. All she saw was white now, surrounding her.

"Peter?" Wendy asked. She felt sharp pings and stings all around her, and it never seemed to stop.

"Peter what is happening? Where are you?" She had begun to worry now. She hadn't realized it, but she was still firmly holding on to Peter's hand, and he had been replying. For some reason she was not able to hear a single word he said.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled back to her. He could hear her clearly though. Both Peter and Wendy were confused. Peter had never seen a thing like this before. Slowly the glimmer and shine of the white that surrounded them faded out, and they were in Neverland. Something was different now though. Wendy had calmed down. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She used her other hand to cover her heart. It was scary she thought.

"Peter, what in the world was that?" Wendy asked. Confusion struck her now. She sounded... different. Childlike if you would. She pet her free hand, which was on her chest, to her lips now. Again more confusion had struck her. Her hand was, smaller. Noticing little changes, she now felt the length of her hair behind her. It was shorter.

"Peter whats going on?" Peter turned to face her now. Disbelief was now on his face. He seemed just as confused as ever.

"Wendy you're.." Peter started to say. What was he talking about. The ocean was right below them now as Peter flew with Wendy. She turned to face the ocean, and there it was. Her reflection. Shock shot from her face. She couldn't believe at what had just happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, school is back, and I have been busy with it :( I'm writing this in study now, seeing as I have time. Hope you guys enjoy ;D**

Wendy tilted her head to the side. Her new curls flowed from the blue ribbon which held it all in place. She was surprised that her hair was done in the way which it had been all those years ago. A half updo with her golden curls falling down to the nape of her neck. Wendy had also noticed the breeze brushing against her arms. She was also wearing the same baby blue dress with puffy sleeves, and her black ballet-like shoes. Peter seemed just as confused as she was.

"Peter why am I how I was when I first came to Neverland?" Wendy asked. Her higher pitched voice shocked her. She had grown and her voice had gone deeper. Hearing herself how she was when she was 12 was all new to her, and would take some getting used to.

"I don't know.." Peter replied.

"Surely you must know Peter, you live here"

"I've never seen it happen before."

"How come I've turned back? What about Captain Hook and his pirates? They are all adults, and surely they must have come here, and they didn't seem to go back to children" Wendy was more confused than ever.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it before" Peter replied. Of course. Peter was always forgetful. They flew for only a few moments before they had reached the shore. They didn't see Captain Hook's ship, nor any of his men. They were flying over the island of Neverland and eventually paused to a big tree.

"Peter is this still where you and the Lost Boys live?" Wendy asked. Hadn't Captain Hook found out where they were hiding, and couldn't they come here any time they wanted?

"Well, yeah. Where else would we be?" Peter responded shocked. Wendy let out a small smile.

"Oh Nevermind Peter" Wendy giggled.

"Common lets go. The Lost Boys would be happy to see you again." Peter led Wendy to the ground and escorted her into the Big Tree where she was to meet with old friends again. They made their way through the tree and eventually to the open space where they slept, ate, and basically did everything, because besides Peter's room, this was the only space they had. Only there was something different about this room. There were no boys dwelling in it.

"Peter? Where are the lost boys?" Wendy asked. Peter flew into his room, looking for them now. He came back and there was no sign of them.

"They're gone" Peter said.

"Gone? But where would they go?"

"Wendy stay here, I'll be back" And with that said, Peter flew up and quickly out of the tree.

"But Peter" Wendy yelled. It was no use, he was gone now. Wendy made her way and sat on a bed, which was made of wood, cotton sheets, and leather over it. She looked around the room. Nothing had changed. They seemed to do a good job at remaking the Tree house. In fact, she had completely forgotten Captain Hook used a bomb and completely destroyed this place, yet it still was the same as how it was before. Probably because Peter never liked change. Minutes had slowly passed, and it had almost seemed like hours since Peter made his departure on the search for the Lost Boys. Wendy needed some air, and wanted to go outside, but it was all an excuse to go out and do something. She made her way to the little entrance way, in which she had exited before hand on her last trip here, wanting to go home and choosing to grow up. Deja-vu was hitting her. She soon made her way outside, where she stretched and breathed in some of 'Neverland Air'. It was sweet, and seemed a lot cleaner than the polluted air back in London, especially with the War going on. She seemed content and started spinning around like there was no tomorrow. She stopped and began to finally take in, that she was really here. She soon felt a little lonely and wanted to see Peter, and the Lost Boys again, even Tinkerbell, although she may not like her in the state that she was in now. She sat down on the lush, green grass and began to stare into the light blue sky which had covered over. She hadn't been alone though. Beyond the trees, and bushes, there was someone eyeing her, intently, and nothing had convinced them to break their gaze away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't post in ages! I'll try to post more this week to make up for it.**

Wendy got up at the sound of rustling bushes. Wendy was quickly glancing around her, each object bounced off her eye and concentrating on the next thing. Paranoia fell over her and she started to panic more. She would go back inside the tree home, she thought to herself. She stopped turning and spinning, and turned to face in the direction of the big tree, which was behind her.

"Hi Wendy"Someone exclaimed. Wendy let out a little scream. She was startled at the fact that Peter came out of nowhere.

"Oh Peter you scared me." She responded. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't help but hold her hand to her heart. She started to breathe slowly, trying to reduce her heart rate.

"What are you doing out here?" Peter asked.

"I just.. I just got a little.. you know.. bored in the tree house. So I thought I'd come outside and maybe, breathe in some Neverland Air. It is much greater than the air in London. In London, the pollution is dreadful and contaminates the air in the atmosphere." Wendy took in a deep breath of fresh air. She couldn't stop thinking about how sweet it was.

"It does smell funny back in London" Peter agreed.

"So, did you find the Lost Boys Peter?"

"Sure, they are inside" And with that, Peter pushed Wendy inside of a secret entrance back into the hideout. For a few moments, everything was black, until she ended up back inside, and landed on one of the soft beds. She bounced a little, and her vision was blurred until she came to a complete stop where her eyes could adjust to her surroundings.

"Wendy!" voices shouted. Her name was called around her, and in just moments she was surrounded by small figures and little hugs.

"Hello boys" Wendy replied. Just like Peter, neither one changed. All had stayed the same throughout the years. No wrinkle, no height, and no sense of maturity had seemed to come over them. Yes, they were still the same boys in which she had met all those years ago. Yes, and they were all here; and Wendy could still remember each of them. Of course she would have! She told her Peter Pan stories to Jane and Michael, and what Peter Pan story was without the Lost Boys? Slightly, Nibs, Tootles Curly and the Twins. They never changed clothing either. Slightly was still in his orange Fox suit, Nibs in his grey rabbit suit, Curly in his brown bear cub suit, Tootles in his little black and white skunk suit and the Twins in their blue raccoon suits.

"Wendy still remembers us" Slightly exclaimed with delight. They all cheered with delight. Of course she would. They were like family to her when she was here. They treated her like family anyway, as they saw her as 'Mother'.

"Of course I do!" Wendy replied back.

"You think I'd forget my boys?" Wendy continued. They all seemed happy while she was here.

"Where is Jane Peter?" one of the boys asked. She couldn't distinguish who it was, as there was surrounding noise. The room soon fell silent and all eyes were soon on Peter.

"She isn't here" Peter soon said after a few moments of thinking. His words weren't cold, but they seemed to have that cruel, cold shoulder hint to it, almost harsh.

"We thought Jane was coming" said a voice. Wendy could tell who it was this time. It was Nibs who said it. All, but Tootles, hushed Nibs, almost in a 'be quiet' sort of hush.

"Peter?" Wendy soon got off the bed and walked towards him. The Lost Boys were now eyeing her intently, but without any sound.

"Can I speak to you for a moment outside?" Wendy asked, soon walking towards the stairs and walking outside, with Peter flying closely behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone. I just had exam week, and damn was it chaotic! But holidays start at the end of this week so hopefully I can update more often instead of in study like I have.**

Peter and Wendy had now been able to be alone and talk privately. Wendy didn't know what to do.

"What was that talk about my daughter Peter? Why did they wonder where she was?" Peter had just start going into his imagination, almost ignoring her.

"Peter? Did you hear me?" Wendy continued. Peter seemed a little annoyed at this point.

"Wendy please, can we not talk about this?" Peter replied. He went back to his imagination. Just like a little child.

"Peter! This is important" Wendy was getting infuriated. He wasn't listening. Wendy knew her daughter, Jane, had come here, but she didn't know what exactly was happening between the lines. Sure, she told stories about it, but there was something there that Jane hadn't said. It was a silly thought! How could she be jealous of her own daughter? But jealousy had hit her. Hard. Wendy couldn't help it. She was feeling the rush of emotion through her veins. Peter was still ignoring her. A sigh came before her. She let out a loud exhale, almost as if she let out a single laugh. Of course he was ignoring her. He was merely _a boy_. A child doesn't face these things, nor do they want to. Especially him.

"Peter.. please do try to talk about this" Wendy continued. She was becoming a lot calmer now, though it didn't stop her from feeling jealous, or stop her from being angry with Peter. Still nothing. He was just there, ignoring her. Why?

"Alright Peter, if you don't want to talk about it you don't need to, but please answer my question"

"Okay Wendy." Peter let out. He let out a little sigh. There was a moment of silence where Wendy was eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I had told the Lost Boys I was bringing Jane back." Wendy was shocked at what she had just heard. A pain inside of her grew inside of her, and it didn't seem to stop. She turned away from Peter. She hadn't want him to see her cry.

"Then why did you bring me back Peter if you wanted Jane to come back?" Wendy asked. There was no point in being furious with Peter. Obviously, nothing was going to change. They still would want back Jane. Probably because they found her more 'fun'. She had been adventurous, and spent a lot of time with everyone. While Wendy was just there, not being able to defend herself against Captain Hook. Maybe they found her weak?

"Because, I saw you Wendy" Peter seemed to brush it off. He seemed quite pleased and happy at this moment, while Wendy wanted to break down.

"Peter.. I think you brought back the wrong girl" At this point, tears wanted to flood from her blue eyes like waterfalls, but she had to stay strong.

"What?" Peter was shocked. He stood there, like a bomb had been blasted in his face.

"By morning I would like for you to return me home Peter" There was nothing more to be said. If 'Neverland' wanted Jane back, there was no point in Wendy staying. If everyone was happier with someone else, they should have that right. Yes, it hurt Wendy, a lot. More than anyone could understand.

"But Wendy" Peter said, even more shocked now that she had asked for him to return her back to London. He wanted to her to stay. He didn't want her to leave him again. He wanted to hear the stories which she told of him. Even though they were about him, it brought him a certain happiness.

"Peter.. you said you were going to bring back Jane. Why should I stay? It is clearly obvious as to who belongs here Peter, and I know its not me. I was foolish to think about coming back to Neverland. I'm not that 12 year old girl Peter. I'm now an adult. I'm grown up. And this is just a beautiful nightmare in which I've found myself in" Wendy kept thinking of her words._ Beautiful nightmare_. Those words were playing back in her head. It was what she had called it. This isn't reality. She wasn't a little girl. She was a grown woman, married, and with children. Yet here she was. She felt herself losing herself. Going back to those childish, selfish thoughts in which all children have, and as you get older, you no longer can think of yourself. Yet here she was, thinking only of herself. Time in Neverland was still the same back in London. Who knows what could have happened? What if her children came back? Or her husband? Only to find her missing with nothing leading them to her.

"Wendy.." Peter finally spoke. No. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it. The more she was here, she was getting younger. Not only physically did she get younger, but now her mental state was slowly aging backwards. She didn't want it! Nothing! If she heard anything more, then she knew her state would easily consider staying here. But she couldn't. She wasn't going to let Peter, or anything here in Neverland change her mind. She turned away from Peter and quickly ran into the dark closure of the forest. Brushing past tall, brown structures which towered to the top. She heard Peter yelling after her, but she tried to block it all out, and concentrated on running, far away from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm in study again, yay! Nothing to do today, because well exams are all over and its 2nd last day of school soo... here is another chapter :D **

Wendy ran as fast as she could, even falling down and scrapping her knee a couple of times. Branches and leaves were gentle, but some cut across her skin. But she felt none of the pain. Nothing hurt more than what she was feeling. She wasn't even fully wanted here. Not by the Lost Boys, nor Peter, or even Neverland. She came to a stop. She didn't hear Peter calling out her name. 'Wendy' wasn't echoing amongst the trees, bouncing back to her. She looked down at her feet and realized she was out of breath.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

That's all her body seemed to concentrate on. She collapsed to the ground. Now feeling the aching pain all across her body. All her pain seemed to be coming from her feet. They were sore, and soon began to throb. Wendy moaned. She looked up into the sky. The tall shadowing trees covered any sign of light. She was placed into complete darkness. Well, maybe not complete and utter darkness, but in her mind, it was dark. She got up and began to slowly walk forward, whichever way it may take her.

After a few hours of walking in a supposedly straight line, she found herself lost. This wouldn't have been a problem, she could just keep on walking, if it was hours earlier. Although Wendy couldn't see the sky, the forest began to become darker, colder. Nightfall was bestowing across Neverland and she was lost in a forest. Although Neverland was the same, who knows what kind of dangers lay await for her. More _rational_ thinking. More _realistic_ thinking. _Thinking_ the way an _adult_ would think. Her adult mind was coming back to her. Unlike before, which was clouded with rational, and childish thoughts. Oh how those thoughts must be gone! Wendy thought. Just as quickly as her realistic thoughts came, they were gone with the same pace. Oh no. She was losing herself again! The adult in her was fading away! Slowly, but surely, it was happening to her. Neverland changed her back to her 12 year old self. Physically that was impossible! But it happened. And now, her mentality was changing as well. Aging back, just like she did.

She put her hands to her head, and found herself in a panic attack. The longer she was here, she thought, the more childlike I become!

"I cannot stay here any longer" Wendy closed her eyes, and clenched her hands into fists. She was pulling on her hair, but nothing convinced her to stop. She dropped down and rested her back against a tall, slender tree, where her spine arched the way the tree did. She swelled with tears, and soon, they dropped like waterfalls on her face. She was lost, alone, cold, slowly aging back to how she was at 12, and she had no way to get off this magical island.

The tears from her ducts made her eyes sparkle with the dim light which was available. She couldn't see how beautiful her eyes looked, or how beautiful the tears fell across her face. She was like a beautiful, broken, porcelain doll.

She just looked at the sky, and reflecting on her life. It was silent, she had nothing more to do. She thought about her husband. How he must be. How was he? How was the war? Although it was hardly a day she was in Neverland, it felt like weeks, months. She fell asleep thinking of him. How amazing he was to be with her, but soon her thoughts drifted away from her husband, and back to Peter. What her life would have been like if Peter actually stayed with Wendy. Maybe they could have had a chance. After all, he was her first love.

_And nothing could compete with a first love._


	10. Chapter 10

**Schools back :( I'd also like to say thanks for reading this :D It means a lot, and also, with characters (such as Tinkerbell and Captain Hook), they will be introduced soon, I just don't know how soon. I like things to go fast, but also a bit slow in a way? If that makes sense. Like a book, a bit boring at the beginning, but as you get into the story more, the more interesting it will be, and more characters and twists will happen. So I haven't forgotten them, just my writing style Its a long chapter because I didn't feel like splitting it up :) Enjoy xx**

Wendy was floating in the clouds, looking down below at a huge building made of brown brick. The night sky strained her eyes, but she could see blasting lights coming from the windows. Wendy inched closer and the building. It appeared to be made of brick. Wendy went out to touch it, but all she could feel was the coldness which was piercing through her hand. Wendy pulled her hand back, it wasn't so cold it burned, but the shock of felling the cool brick was a surprise to her. Wendy couldn't see inside, as the view from the high windows showed nothing at a range in which she could watch, or even see, anything. Wendy slowly made her way down to the ground. The concrete floor felt the same as the building, yet it hadn't shocked, nor made as much as an effect as the buildings brick did. There was a man standing at the door. It was strange as he looked oddly familiar. He wore a dark buttoned shirt, and matching pants which appeared to be a dark blue, and looked a little too tight for comfort. Yet he stood their, like a statue not moving. His hat was fairly tall, and was also the matching colour for his clothing. _A uniform? _

Just then, behind her were 2 men which made their way to the building. Judging from their walk, they were drunk. One of them strolled towards the door until the man in the uniform stopped him. He was a security guard for the event which was happening inside. Her concentration was focused on what celebration was happening. The next thing Wendy saw were the 2 men being pushed passed her and falling into the cold, hard pavement. Clearly they weren't welcomed into the party. They both got up, almost synchronized with each movement of their body. One of them spat into the gutter and looked back at the security guard in disgust. This made Wendy more eager to see what was happening behind the doors. The men started walking towards her and a jolt of panic surged through her body like a sharp pain. She started to feel sick within her stomach and her breathing became heavier. They were only a few steps in front of her now. Wendy shut her eyes. Not the best thing she could have done, but it was her body's reflex action. To her surprise, neither men took notice of her and continued walking along. _Strange. _Wendy didn't think she was in the slightest bit beautiful, but when there are 2 drunk, probably violent men and a young woman, no _girl, _there should have been even the tiniest bit of interaction. Oh well, Wendy wasn't complaining. Wendy started to walk towards the guard, hoping to ask if she could go in, or at least what was happening inside. As Wendy was approaching closer to him, he seemed to be looking straight forward, taking no interest in her presence, just like the 2 drunk men.

'Hello? Wendy said to the guard. No response. Wendy then reached out towards him, almost touching but then she stopped. This wasn't reality. Her mind was aware that she was 'dreaming', but somehow, it couldn't connect reality and dreaming. If this was a dream, she thought, then she could easily enter the building. She diverted her hand from the guard to the wooden door. She moved her fingers towards the door. Her fingers went right through. She could also feel the coldness of the wood connecting from her fingers to her arms, to circulating throughout her body. It was strange. She could go through the building, yet not the pavement. Dreaming was such a strange place, yet its where things seemed to make sense somehow. You couldn't explain it, you just knew. She went through the building with eyes closed, waiting for what was beholding her on the other side. She felt a sudden warmth in the atmosphere touch her skin. She opened her eyes. It was a spectacular ballroom! The floor was wooden, and it was of a light brown. On the far left, and it really was far, there was a little stand with food platters and drinks. People were brushing past her, but she didn't take any notice of their presence, and they seemed to respond in the same way. Of course they would, she wasn't_ really_ here. Wendy watched as she saw groups of people chat amoungst themselves. It was so bright, it almost hurt her eyes, but they weren't hurt from the light anymore. There, right in the middle of the tremendous high ceiling. Was a clear diamond chandelier. It was enormous! No words could describe how beautiful, nor how big it was. It sparkled as the light danced from one diamond to the next within a heartbeat. It was so elegant and graceful to look at. Wendy wished to explore more of the ballroom, but with every move she took, the more and more confused she seemed to get.

_I've been here before._

Wendy moved throughout the crowds of people, wondering if she knew anyone here, because deep down in her mind, she knew she had been here before. Wendy probably circled the ballroom almost 4 times. Although this was a dream, that still didn't stop her from feeling any less 'human'. Wendy had just about given up until she saw, right in front of her a light blue gown. As Wendy moved her gaze further up the structure of the woman, she noticed something very familiar. Her hair was placed in loose curls, and tied back with a white ribbon. Her hair was of dirty blonde, and from what she could see, she was somewhat pale. Wendy moved towards her. The woman was talking to a group of older people, and next to her was a young man with short, brunette hair wearing the traditional black tuxedo. Wendy was walking towards the woman to face her. Wendy was on the left of her and when she saw her, Wendy entered complete shock.

It was her. She was facing herself, talking to other people. Next to her, wasn't a stranger, but it was Edward! Her husband was next to her. It all made sense now. This was the first time Wendy met Edward. This whole scene was flooding back into her mind. She hadn't forgotten it, but a lot of the details from this night was a complete blur to her. But seeing this now, she knew. Wendy's parents were at this ball, and decided it would be good for Wendy to come along to meet a suitor. She wasn't keen to go, but she knew she needed to let go of her past. Of _Peter. _So she came here, trying to find someone who was looking to start a life, get married, have children. _Grow old_. Her parents had known Edward because her Father, Mr Darling, had worked with his father. Wendy was looking back onto this night. It was an amazing night. She liked Edward from the moment they met! And he had too. Wendy saw herself look at Edward at that moment. There was that glimmer in her eyes. She didn't notice it at the time she was in, but seeing it from another perspective she saw the look that they gave each other. Love. A new song had just started now. It was slow and classical, but it was so beautiful and romantic. Wendy watched Edward extend his hand towards her, asking her for this dance. She had bowed gracefully and accepted the dance, where they walked a little towards the middle of the ballroom floor and started to waltz. Wendy watched her and Edward dance. It was funny, she was almost jealous, and of herself! Absurd nonsense she thought with a giggle. But Wendy couldn't keep her eyes off of her dance with Edward. The way he held her, the way he danced, and they way he led her into the next step. It was way to perfect. And it happened to her. A smile formed on her face as she looked to the wooden floor. She looked back up only to see her, not dancing with Edward, but with someone else. Someone far shorter, and not as muscular. And Wendy had noticed herself was now shorter too. She looked down at herself. She looked like how she was at 12. The man, no, far too young looking to be a man. A boy was dancing with her. It wasn't hard to guess who her mind had put there. Peter Pan. Wendy dropped to the floor, clenching her hands in her hair and screaming. No! She didn't want to think of Peter. She wouldn't let herself think of Peter. Not now! Wendy was feeling happy, why did her mind have to play this game with her? No matter how much she tried to forget, he kept on coming into her mind. She looked up. It was very strange seeing Peter dance, it was almost amusing to think of. Wendy seemed lifeless in this dance now. She was basically like a prop, a feather flowing with the movement.

_No!_

And with that, Wendy had awoken. She looked around. She was in Neverland. Wendy then looked at her arms. Small and shorter than what she could remember. She was still her 12 year old self here. Her dream was intense, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She ignored it all. Her surroundings, her heart pounding, and the terrible aching she felt all around her body. She got up from the tree, brushed herself off, and with that continued to walk with grace and the fluid elegance as she would if she was walking down a street in London.

**Sorry if it makes no sense, I've been making no sense lately so hehe :3 Hope you enjoyed it! I'll make sure another chapter comes soon! I'll post it in a couple of days, Friday at latest.**


End file.
